


Shopping

by Ducky1783



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omegaverse, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: This will be the last time I repost this, I swear.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last time I repost this, I swear.

“Tobio! Hurry up! We need to get going if we want to have dinner done before Suga and Daichi get here with Isamu!” Shouyou calls up the stairs to his husband. 

Their former Senpai, Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi, we’re coming over for dinner with their 3 year old son Isamu. Hinata, being the Omega he was, wanted everything to be ready before they got there so they didn’t have to wait. But his husband Kageyama was taking forever in the bathroom. The Alpha had been in there for the past 15 minutes.

”What are you even _doing _up there?” The ginger asks.

”Calm down Dumbass, I’m coming.” His blue eyed mate says as he walks down the stairs.

”Daddy said a bad word.” Saki singsongs. The little raven haired girl had the same hair color as her father, but it had the same unruliness of her mother’s. And she had one of Shouyou’s eyes and one of Tobio’s. Her parents were very excited when they noticed this detail.

”Daddy’s not supposed to say bad words,” Akita says as he peers at his father from behind his mother's legs. Akita was the opposite of his little sister. He had Shouyou’s bright hair, but Tobio’s blue eyes. His parents loved how shy and tall he was for his age. He took after Kageyama more than Hinata.

”I’m sorry guys.” Tobio sighed and kissed his daughters head. “How about ice cream after dinner?”

Saki squealed and Akita smiled. The two loved ice cream, especially when they got it after their father used words he wasn’t supposed to. The raven looked fondly at his two children before moving his gaze to his mate. The ginger Omega was smiling down at his kids and petting Saki’s hair. Tobio brushed his fingers against Shouyou’s cheek before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“Hi.” The ginger said.

”Hello.” The Alpha nuzzled into his mates hair. “You ready to go?”

”Mm. We’ve been ready. We had to wait for you.”

”Sorry.” 

Shouyou smiled up at his Alpha before kissing his chin. “Let’s go.” They grabbed each other’s hand and Saki and Akita grabbed the other. They knew that they weren’t to stray far from their parents, or they’d get in trouble.

”Mama?” Saki pokes Shouyou’s leg. “Can we get Onigiri?” 

The Omega smiles down at her. “Of course baby.”

The girl squeals and hugs his leg before resuming walking, skipping a little after getting what she wanted. Shouyou squeezes Tobio’s hand and The Alpha looks at him, a brow raised.

”What is it?” The Alpha asks.

The ginger smiles and shakes his head, nuzzling into his mate's shoulder. “Love you.”

The raven plants a kiss into the smaller males hair. “Love you too.”

They keep going on their way to the store with Saki or Shouyou pointing something out every now and again. Once they step in the store Saki starts bouncing in place. The little girl loves to go shopping, whether it was for food or clothes, she didn’t care. Shouyou smiled down at his daughter and grabbed a basket. 

“Who’s ready to find dinner?” He asked and Saki squealed and danced in her spot next to her father. 

“Me! Me me me!” 

Tobio shook his head with a smile and ruffled his daughter's hair. “Calm down sweetie.”

”But Daddy, we’re _shopping_.” The raven haired girl said.

”I know, but you have to quiet down a little.”

”Okay.”

Akita stayed close to his parent's sides while Saki ran ahead a few steps before stopping and waiting for her parents to follow. 

“Saki, honey, don’t go too far ahead!” The Omega called out to his daughter.

”Don't worry Mama, I won’t!” She replied before shooting ahead a few more steps to look at the milk boxes. “Akita! Akita, look! They have cows on them!” 

Akita left his father's side to go see what his sister was talking about, his eyes sparkling when he saw the little cows on the boxes. “Mama, can we get these?” The boy turned his gaze to the other ginger and pointed at the milk boxes.

Tobio looked over at his mate as well, silently pleading to get them. The smaller male snorted and smiled. “Of course baby.” Akita and Saki both let out little “yes”es and Tobio smiled slightly. “Tobio, they’re for the kids,” Shouyou said as he playfully elbowed his husband.

“I know.” The raven said. “But I might take one.”

“No! Daddy, you can’t!” Saki pulled at the hem of his shirt. She was so small compared to the Alpha, Shouyou almost laughed. Tobio looked down at her and then at Akita, who looked like he agreed with his sister.

The Alpha sighed. “Fine. I won’t take your milk.”

“Yay!” Saki hugged her father's leg before bouncing ahead again. Shouyou sneakily grabbed another case of the boxes and sent his mate a small smirk when he saw that the raven had seen him do so. That earned him another kiss to his forehead and an arm around his waist.

“Do we need anything else?” The taller male asked as he peeked into the basket.

“Meat buns, and maybe more rice.” The Omega said as he kept an eye on his daughter.

“Okay, I’ll go get them real quick.” The raven said as he let go of his mate's waist.

“Don't take long,” Shouyou told him. 

“I won’t.” 

The Omega watched his mate walk down the aisle and turn the corner before walking up to where his kids where they were looking at cake displays.

”Mama, look at this one!” Saki pointed at a cake decorated in piped flowers. “It’s so pretty!”

“It is.” The ginger said. “Wonder how long it takes them to make these.”

“I see something more beautiful than those cakes.” Shouyou heard from behind him, when he turned to look he saw an Alpha standing in the middle of the aisle looking at him.

Akita and Saki herded behind Shouyou, they knew what to do when they saw strangers. Stay close to their parents, and since Shouyou was the only one there, they hid behind him. Both of them holding onto the Omegas pant legs.

“And what’s that?” The ginger asked while he stood protectively in front of his kids. Sizing the Alpha up.

”You of course.” The man said. “Are they yours?” He gestured to Akita and Saki as they looked at the strange Alpha and back at their mother.

“Yes, they are mine.” Shouyou glared at the man. “And my mates.” 

“They’re very pretty.” The Alpha said, still looking at the kids before gazing back at the Omega and a disgusting smirk crossed his face. “How about you come back with me, and we can have some fun?”

Akita’s grip tightened on Shouyous pants and Saki squeaked and hid her face in his leg. “Not interested.”

The Alpha’s face lost some of its happiness. “And why not? I’m offering to please you.”

“And I’m rejecting your offer because if you didn’t notice before, I have a _mate,_ who’s also my husband and the father of my kids.”

The man looked mad now. “All you Omegas are bitches you know? All you’re good for is bringing children into the world, and being a reliever to roles higher than you.”

The brown eyed Omega crossed his arms and sent his meanest glare towards the Alpha. “Is that so?”

Now the man looked absolutely _livid. _He stepped closer to Shouyou and Saki and Akita both squeaked in fear. The man grabbed the ginger’s arm and tried to pull him down the aisle. Shouyou yanked his arm out of the man's grip and slammed his fist into the Alphas face. Saki was _bawling _now and Akita looked horrified. The man tried to grab at Shouyou’s arm again but got punched away by another figure that had entered the aisle. Looking over the Omega saw that it was Tobio, and he had never seen the raven look so _pissed._ When the other Alpha turned to Tobio, the blue eyed male snarled and punched him again. Effectively breaking the man's nose if the sickening crack was anything to go by. The man fell to the ground groaning in pain as Tobio dumped the rice and meat buns into the basket before picking up Saki and bouncing her in his arms to calm her down as the girl hurried her face into her father's neck and sobbed. Tobio grabbed his mates hand and made sure Akita was following before marching out of the aisle and up to a startled looking employee. 

As Shouyou explained the situation to the employee, Tobio was on the phone with the police. The Beta employee looked horrified before profusely apologizing and offering to give them a discount on their purchases. They took the discount but told the Beta that it wasn’t their fault that it happened.

”It’s not the first, and it won’t be the last time it happens,” Shouyou tells them as he soothingly runs his fingers through Akita’s hair. “It’s just how some people choose to act.”

After the police arrived and arrested the Alpha for attempted sexual assault, Shouyou and Tobio paid for their items. Getting the total price cut in half because I’m the words of the employee, “It’s the least I can do for you guys.”

The family returned home and after setting the groceries in the kitchen, took a while to sit and hug each other. Saki has stopped crying but was still sniffling and her eyes were all puffy. She clung to her mother's shirt and buried her face in the Omegas neck. Shouyou scent marked her to show her that he was fine, and they were all safe. She finally relaxed into his arms and fell asleep. Akita was sitting in Tobio’s lap clinging to his father's arm and looking at his mother.

“I’m okay baby.” The Omega told him. “Promise.”

Akita shuffled out of his fathers lap to get scent marked by Shouyou before crawling back to rest against Tobio’s chest, where the soothing hand running up and down his back lulled him to sleep. Shouyou and Tobio stood up to bring their children to bed before going into the kitchen to make dinner. The raven wrapped his arms around his Omegas waist and scent marked the ginger before kissing his cheek and moving away to put the milk, fruits, and vegetables into the fridge.

”This would make an interesting story to tell during dinner.” The Omega said as he dumped the rice into the cooker.

”Mm.” The raven made a noise of agreement behind him. “I should have known that would happen.

Shouyou turned around to face the Alpha, who was staring at his hand clenched around the handle to the fridge. “Tobio, no one could have known that would have happened.” He said softly.

”It’s happened before.” He replied.

Shouyou went quiet. Tobio growled and glared at the wall. “I can’t believe people are so _disgusting._”

”C’mere Tobio.” The ginger opened his arms for his husband and nuzzled his face into the raven's chest when he stepped into them.

”I’m here, and I’m okay,” Shouyou told him. “The worst injury I have is probably a scratch, no need to worry.”

The Omega could feel the growl rising through his mate, and rubbed his scent glands all over the Alphas shirt before it could break the surface. Feeling the raven relax in his arms.

”Let’s just get dinner ready, then we can watch movies and cuddle all you want afterwards. Okay?”

Tobio nodded and Shouyou smiled before planting a kiss onto the blue eyed males lips.


End file.
